Trent Fernandez-Mercer
History The adopted son of the millionaire paleontologist Anton Mercer, Trent works at Hayley's Cyberspace Cafe as the busboy and draws in his spare time, though he keeps this secret because his father "is in no way supportive of his artistic endeavors." A romance was hinted between Trent and Kira, but was never fully explored. After uncovering an invisiportal in Mercer's office, Trent was transported into the lair of the evil Mesogog, where he came in contact with the White Dino Gem, which transformed him into the White Ranger. However, the Gem had a mind of its own, due to Mesogog and Elsa's reconstruction of its powers, transforming Trent deliberately whenever wants. The White Ranger had the ability to Camouflage, Super Speed, and Super Dino Mode. Besides this, he is rarely see using any of his abilities. White Ranger has control over the Dragozord and later over the Stegozord, who can combine with the first to form the Dino Stegazord Its weapons are the Drago Morpher, White Drago Sword, and Dino ATV. The White Ranger worked as a loner, doing whatever he wanted with no one's help, until he partnered with Mesogog's team. When he was suspected of being a traitor and was about to be eliminated by the Life Extractor. During the draining process Mesogog turned back into Dr. Anton Mercer, and moved the drain device causing the energy to reflect off of things in the lab and land back into the morpher with an explosion causing the evil in the Dino Gem to be destroyed and leaving the White Ranger power still active. Trent helped the other Dino Rangers, even with them don't trust him at first, per his father's request. He became the fourth Dino Ranger to unlock the Super Dino Mode during a fight with the Copyotter. He proved his trueness as Zeltrax was about to kill Tommy, Trent stepped in and saved his life. After this the other Rangers decided to trust Trent. Trent then worked with the other Rangers, having to battle his evil clone, that Zeltrax created along with a other monster, the White Terrorsaurus. The clone was later destroyed in a battle with the White Ranger. Trent kept his father's secret, even from the other Dino Rangers, which eventually led to them mistrusting him again when they found out. He gained their trust back after telling them why he kept it from him and after he saved Conner from a monster. Trent spied on Mesogog, to learn that he had split himself from Dr. Mercer. With the revelation of this, the Rangers sped up their plans to destroy Mesogog's lab. Trent had made a deal with Mesogog that if he gave him the Dino Gems, then he would release his father. He told the other Rangers that if he gave him the Gems, he could open up an invisi-portal for them so that they could destroy his lab. The plan worked out exactly as planned and Trent saved his father. Trent had later lost his powers as the White Ranger due to the final battle with Mesogog. Later, Trent is revealed to be going to art school in the fall, and his father is perfectly happy with it. In the Dino Thunder/ SPD team up episode, Wormhole, set before the end of Dino Thunder, Trent and the other Dino Rangers team up with the SPD Rangers to battle the united forces of Zeltrax and Emperor Gruumm. He teamed up with the Omega Ranger, but following their victory had his memory of the battle erased. White Dino Ranger Zords *Dino Stegazord *Dragozord **Stegozord Arsenal *Drago Morpher - Trent stumbled into Mesogog's lab through an invisiportal, where he found a Dino Gem, which transformed into the Drago Morpher. Activated by the cry "White Ranger, Dino Power!". This morph call may be a reference to a song that often played in the background while Tommy used the White Tigerzord in Season 2 of Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, which the song repeated "White Ranger Tiger Power" to a tune. The Dino Gem gave him a series of confusing premonitions before transforming him and transporting him to battle a creature sent by Elsa as bait. The Drago Morpher is used to control the Drago Zord, and like the other Morphers, it also as an interchangeable facia, depending on which Zord is required. **White Dino Gem *Drago Sword - The Drago Sword is the weapon of the White Ranger. It has the ability to fire laser arrows, all of which explode on impact. Like the Brachio Staff, it can also be joined with the Z Rex Blaster. *Super Dino Mode *Dino ATV Similarities to Tommy * Both moved to a new city before becoming a Ranger. * Both fought the Rangers as a villain throughout numerous episodes before becoming good due to both having Sentai counterparts that started off as bad before joining the team. * Both had a dagger-based weapon. * Both had Dragon-themed Zords. * Both were White Rangers at some point in their lives * Both have names that begin with the letter "T". * Both were cloned at one point. * Both are adopted. * Both have a shield chestplate on their ranger costume * Both have been in more than one incarnation. * Both were extra rangers * Both were romantically involved with a teammate who's name began with "K". Trivia *As of now, the White Dino Ranger is a part of the Disney Stars and Motor Cars Parade at Disney- Hollywood Studios. *Trent appeared in archive footage in the SPD episode History *It is slightly hinted that Trent and Kira have romantic feelings for each other. *Trent is the second White Ranger of Filipino descent after Alyssa Enrile. *Trent has a simularity to Dominic Hargan from Jungle Fury. They both are White Power Rangers that joined the team a little later in the series. *Even though his Zord is called the Dragozord, it is actually a pterosaur, a tupuxuara. It is called the Dragozord is because the name would reference flying dragons, not only just to reference the Dragonzord. Also see *Mikoto Nakadai Category:Ranger Category:White Ranger Category:Evil Ranger turn Good Category:Update Template Category:6th Ranger